Dream Boy -Death The Kid x Crona-
by AcesBlitz
Summary: Kid keeps on dreaming and staying up all night thinking about an asymmetrical gender confused teen named Crona! Will he finally fess up to Crona about his feelings or will he cower and hide them? Sorry about the mistakes, this is my first fanfic. IS BOY X BOY. For the most part i called Crona he/she! Hope you enjoy! And.. I don't own Soul Eater or the characters!


-Death the Kid x Crona-

-Dream Boy-

A head of black hair with white strips on one side lifted up from a table. The boy with the neat hair looked up and around the room. "How long have i been sleeping...?" The boy said drowsily as he rubbed his eyes and looked to his clock. Upon reading the numbers, his golden eyes widen drastically. "I'M LATE! I CAN'T BE LATE! Reapers aren't late!" He shouted, gripped his head and began hyperventilating. "LIZ! PATTI! COME HERE AT ONCE!" The boy, also known as Kid, yelled out.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, two blonde girls dashed into the room. "Yeah, kid?" The taller girl, also known as Liz, responsed. "Why didn't you wake me?! I slept through the alarm! " Kid shouted angrily.

"Well, it's not our fault! We expected you got up, like you always do! How would we know that you weren't awake?" Liz snapped back sassily. She was plain tired of him being ridiculous and blaming things on them.

"I'm sorry, Liz...Patti..."The drowsy boy sighed and held his head in his hands. "I'm just terribly ashamed of myself..." He added and tucked his knees close to his chest, then put his head on them.

"Why, Kiddo?" Patti sat down beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. Kid paused for a while before he answered, sorting his thoughts. "...i stayed up thinking about...it." He admitted. Every night that week, Kid had been having strange dreams about a person in his class. That person was a certain pink-haired boy/girl named Crona. He always woke up after his dreams and couldn't sleep after. Kid just sat there...thinking about her/him.

"IT?!" Liz and Patti gasped at the same time. "Yes, IT!" Kid yelled and blushed.

A giant smirk grew on Liz's face. "So you stayed up thinking about a certain little black blood guy, hmmmm...~? " Liz teased. Blush spread rosy on Kid's cheeks.

"OF COURSE NOT! I was thinking about how disgusting asymmetry is!" Kid lied and covered his face. Liz rolled her eyes. "Suuuureeee, bud. Now let's go to school!"

Instantly, Kid's eyes grew wide again. "SCHOOL! I FORGOT!" He dashed around the room, quickly collecting his things and then ran out the door. Liz and Patti then ran after him.

When they arrived at school, they rushed into the classroom. "IM SORRY I'M LATE!" Kid screamed, then panted. His kneels buckled and he fell to the floor. Face down, he laid on the floor with his hands in front of him. "I'M LOWLY REAPER SCUM. IT'S DISGUSTING TO BE ABSENT ONLY HALF A DAY!" He whined.

The zombie teacher threw a piece of chalk at him, hitting him in the head. "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN! YOU'RE DISTURBING CLASS!" The teacher, also called Sid, screamed. The three teens sat down in their seats. The messy-haired boy with golden eyes laid his head on his desk. He slowly drifted into sleep again. Even though he knew he was missing the whole entire lesson, he didn't care. All he wanted was to be able to sleep without thinking of Crona. Crona, that shy little genderless teenager with pink hair, black eyes and a demon sword. That one. Kid just didn't know what it was about him/her but he couldn't stop thinking or dreaming him/her.

Little did Kid know, Crona was sitting right next to him and he didn't even notice! Kid just slept like a little baby, whimpering and blushing in his sleep. Crona sat shyly beside him, hopelessly wondering what he was dreaming about and if he/she should wake him.

"C-c-crona...please...i-i-i'm sorry..." Kid muttered in his sleep and shifted uncomfortably.

"Please.." Kid whimpered again.

"I-i-i-is...he...d-dreaming about...me.?" Crona whispered and blushed red. He/she looked away and hunched his/her shoulders. "I don't know h-how to deal with this..." She/he whispered softly and glanced towards Kid once more. "U-uh..." He/she started to place his/her hand on kid's shoulder but quickly pulled it away and put it to his/her face instead. Crona blushed more and stared at the sleeping Kid, who was now drooling. Soft giggles escaped Crona's lips and he/she smiled gently. Few students at DWMA Crona referred to as his/her friends. And few of them he/she liked. Out of all the people, Crona especially liked Kid. There was something about him that just fascinated Crona. Maybe it was because he was a reaper. Just maybe. Crona had no idea.

Kid's breathing began to quicken as he tighten his fists. "C-c-cronaaa... No! P-p-pleaasee... Don't...don't leave me..." Tears came from Kid's closed eyes and he sobbed softly into his arm. All of this, Crona witnessed. "O-oh...oh no.." Crona gasped and placed his/her hand on Kid's cheek. "Wake up, p-please. Kid!" He/she glanced around quickly and tapped on his shoulder. "Kiddd...i-i-i...dunno how to deal with this!" The pink-haired one whined and started crying out of frustration, and guilt for making Kid cry-even if it was only a dream. "N-no...i'm sorry..." Crona whispered.

Kid opened his eyes and immediately, after seeing Crona, his face turned broght red. "C-c-c-crona!" He jumped up and covered his face. This caused Crona to blush and look down. Crona thought he looked adorable- then he/she lightly slapped his/her face and yelled "STUPID!"

Kid's face was then contorted in confusion. "W-what...?"

"UH! Uh! AAAHH! E-e-e-excuse me!" Crona hopped up to his/her feet quickly and dashed down the aisles and ran out the classroom. He/she finally stopped running when he/she arrived at a water fountain near the bathrooms.

"So...i think a boy is cute...?" Crona looked towards the door to the boy's bathroom and shook his/her head. "Then i must be a girl..." He/she assumed then looked towards the door to the girl's bathroom. "...b-but...i dunno... I don't feel like a girl.." He/she crunched down into a little ball and hugged his/her knees. "I dont know... I dunno how to deal with this...gender..." He/she put his/her head on his/her knees and groaned softly.

"...i-i'll ask...Kid...what he wants me to be..." Crona smiled shyly at the thought of Kid. To be honest, Crona would do anything for Kid. He/she simply adored that boy. So, if Kid wanted Crona to be a girl- He/she'd be a girl. Even though Crona considered itself as a boy, he/she was still unsure. Gender was something he/she just didn't understand.

After the school day was over, all the class was dismissed. Soul, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti were all talking together in a group. No one noticed Kid or Crona's absence from the group. Mind set on seeing Crona again, Kid searched the whole school. Right when he was about to give in, he spotted the gender confused teen sitting underneath a water fountain.

"Crona! What are you doing down there?" Kid extended his arm, offering to help Crona to his/her feet. The kind gesture caused Crona to blush lightly. Sweetly, Kid smiled at Crona's blush. In a timid way, Crona accepted the symmetry-obsessed boy's helping hand and raised itself to his/her feet. "T-t-thank you..." Quiet words of appreciation came out of the confused teen's mouth.

"You're welcome, and um. Why were you here all day?" Kid tilted his head and asked.

"Ehh., um.. Y-y-you see! I-uh! ...i dunno." Crona blushed and looked down at the floor.

"You don't even know?" Kid chuckled. "Good enough for me. Anyway, you missed lunch. How about i take you out to a diner a friend of my father's owns? It truly is good." The golden eyed boy offered to the timid one with black eyes.

"Ehh... I dunno about t-that..." Crona shifted and grabbed his/her arm shyly. He/she looked everywhere but at Kid's face.

"Come on now, it's my treat." Kid offered again, persistent to bring this teen on something somewhat like a date. "Uh.. K-kid.. I'm still not sure a-about thi-AHH!" Crona gasped as black blood gushed from his back, forming into the human like monster he/she knew so well. Ragnarok. "Ouch! Ragnarok!" Crona whined and clenched his/her sides.

"Just go out with the kid, ya idiot! It's free food!" Ragnarok yelled as he yanked on Crona's pink locks. The pink haired one yelped in pain and whined. "Stop it, that hurts!" Tears appeared in his/her black orbs. Ragnarok finally let go and Kid began giggling.

"Please, Crona, Ragnarok. It's on me." Kid smiled kindly and held out his hand for Crona to take. Shyly, He/she took Kid's hand and they walked all the way to the diner.

When they sat down at a booth in the diner, It seemed like it was just them alone. (And Ragnarok had receded) they both sat in silence awkwardly.

"So...about today.." Kid croaked out sheepishly.

"Hmm?"

"UM. ... Nothing!" Kid tried to cover up his words. A light blush spread ear to ear.

"It's just that... Um..., was i sleep talking..?" He continued.

"I-i-i think so... I-i mean.. You were s-saying my name.." Crona blushed and covered his/her lips. He/she looked so innocent and adorable, Kid just wanted to take him/her into his arms and kiss him/her for eternity. At the thought, and Crona's words- a huge blush of cherry red consumed Kid's embarrassed face. Desperately, he shoved his hands over his face trying to cover up it's color. "I-i-i was?" BOOM! There goes Kid's secret! He had been dreaming that he actually told Crona that he wanted to be his/her boyfriend and Crona had rejected him to go with Black Star! Black Star of all people! Kid bit his lip at the memory of his nightmare.

"Y-yeah... You told me not to leave you. Y-you were crying.." Crona looked down at the table and sighed softly, his/her eyes heavy from lack of sleep and possibly sadness.

"Well.. Um... " kid blushed and looked away. "Where is that waitress?! She should have been here centuries ago!" He yelled as he desperately tried to change the subject.

"Kid." Crona said firmly.

"Huh? What is it?" Kid asked confused, Crona clearly getting his attention.

"I've been t-thinking...and i've kinda been confused- i haven't told ANYONE this! But umm! Umm... Nevermind.." Crona started to cry and bite his/her lip. He/she laid its head on the table, using his/her arms as a pillow.

"What is it?! Crona! " Kid snapped back worriedly.

Crona shook his/her head as tears flowed down his/her cheeks.

Kid wiped the tears off his/her cheeks and tilted Crona's chin up, staring into the black orbs.

"Tell me." He ordered in a strong, yet concerned voice.

"Well, um... I really value your o-opinion...and i just d-don't know how to deal with this anymore! So- i'll j-just s-spit it out! Do you want me to be a boy or a girl!?" Crona closed his/her eyes tight and blurted.

In stun, kid's eyes widened. "...crona... Why me? Just be what ever you are!" Kid said quickly.

"I...i kind of...umm... Likeyoualot!" Crona banged his/her head on the table and whimpered,

"You...l-like me back?!" Kid's face was as red as an apple now. He stared at the flustered Teen sitting across the table from him, with his/her head covered in fluffy pink hair.

Suddenly, the head raised from the table. "BACK?!" Crona gasped. This was so shocking to the both of them.

" y-yes! I like you...very much. I dream about you every night! I deny it but it's true! I stay up thinking about you! Why do you think i've been coming to school late all these days?! And how i've been acting around you! The stutter? The awkwardness? I like you! I- i- I- LOVE- you!...?" Kid shouted. Heads turned to him from all corners of the diner. The embarrassment was too much to take, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was Crona's next words.

"Is that true? K-kid?" Crona's face was pinker than his/her hair. Shines filled the shaking black eyes.

"Yes. Every word. I love you. I always have since we met." Kid admitted in a strong, sure voice.

"Even when i was bad?!" Crona gasped and questioned. The son of a God loving a witch's child? Unthinkable.

"I knew deep down that you were good. There was just something about you, Crona." kid smiled confidently.

"Oh kid! I l-l-l-love you too!" Crona leaped up from his/her side of the booth and glomped Kid, wrapping those slender arms around him. Kid embraced the teen and grinned blissfully.

"I'm so glad... And relieved... Now, Crona... To answer your question... Is another question. What do you think you are?" Kid asked, with his smile still glued to his face.

"Umm..umm.. I dunno... I feel...like a boy though... I-i'm sorry.." Tears appeared in Crona's eyes yet again.

" a boy..." Kid looked away. He couldn't possibly be gay, could he? The son of Lord Death! Unthinkable! But he loved Crona too much to care at all. Putting all the thoughts behind him, he accepted this fate. "I don't care. It doesn't matter. I'll take you as a boy. I'll take you as anything. I love you." Kid embraced the boy tightly and pulled him into his lap.

"My precious little boy..." Kid whispered as he stared into Crona's dark orbs. Gold stared into black, the colors swirled into each other, but disappearing as lips hit lips. The two boys kisses each other passionately, sweetly, melting into each other's warm, tender embrace, feeling each other's love.

Everything was absolutely perfect.

-the end!-


End file.
